Playing cards have been very popular for centuries and are a basis for a large number of games, often for prizes, scores and compensation. Playing cards have typically been defined as being one of two different standard kinds, Poker-type playing cards having the approximate dimension of 3½ inches high by 2½ inches wide, and Bridge-type playing cards which are approximately 3½ inches high and 2¼ inches wide. During the playing of many playing card games, playing cards will need to be dispensed, maintained and displayed to players. Particularly, when a playing card (e.g., a Knock Card for a Gin Rummy game) needs to be displayed for the purposes of game play, it usually reveals important information for the players to consider and analyze, often determining further game strategies. As such, for the integrity and fairness of the game, it is necessary to avoid accidentally (or purposefully) displaying playing cards (or any portion of the playing cards such as its color, suit, number or value) that are not intended to be shown to the players. In so doing, it is important to adequately, simultaneously display the card to a number of players in different player locations around one or more tables, with the card readily viewable by all viewers and located in a stable position. By way of example, the game of Gin Rummy is typically played utilizing two teams of 2, 3 or more players on each team, where the players are simultaneously playing one hand against their respective opponent. When all of the players have completed their hand, the common Knock Card is changed for the next hand. This can be accommodated by preferably, moving the current Knock Card to the back of the Knock deck, to expose the next card behind it—or by drawing the last card in the Knock deck to the front of the Knock deck—to overlay and cover the immediately prior Knock Card. Regardless of how the old Knock Card is succeeded by the new Knock Card, it is crucial that upcoming cards in the deck, at either the front or the rear of the Knock deck, are not revealed to any of the players.
If one has knowledge of what the next or any subsequent Knock Card will be, this knowledge could affect how the current hand could be played. It is even more crucial if a “spade” card, which typically carries double points in a hand, is prematurely exposed. Depending on the situation, a player who knows what the next or subsequent cards are may choose to end a current hand by “knocking” instead of taking a risk on playing for gin. If a “must-gin Ace” is prematurely exposed, this could also affect how the current hand is played. In both of these examples, amongst others, the premature exposure of Knock Cards is most crucial when a team is in a “blitz” situation, which typically doubles the points for the entire game. The number of points a player collects can often be determinative of the level of either prizes or monetary compensation the player receives.
The present playing card dispenser and display apparatus levels the playing field for Gin Rummy card players by preserving the integrity of the game. It ensures that a skilled player can win by placing safeguards against other players gaining an unfair advantage by the premature exposure of a Knock Card destined for a subsequent hand. It guards against a potentially dishonest player working with cards that are not secure, who could otherwise be able to take advantage of the Knock Card sequence—or otherwise manipulate the Knock Card or the conventional glass or other holder, to see upcoming Knock Cards.
Conventionally, players would either display the playing card(s) (such as the knock card) on a flat surface (e.g., a table), which is not a very effective or convenient way for the viewers, or use a simple upright object (e.g., a whiskey or cocktail glass) to hold and display the playing card(s) needed to be seen by all of the players. For instance, it is common to use a whiskey glass to hold a full deck of playing cards, and to move and display the knock card. However, in practice, the size and shape of a whiskey glass is not tailored to fit a standard playing card deck, or several standard-size playing cards. As such, when the Knock Card deck is placed and displayed in the whiskey glass, the cards can move or shift within the glass, thereby resulting in an inadvertent premature displaying of the future Knock Card(s) behind the forward-most playing card. This inadvertent or intentional exposure could provide an unfair advantage to one or more particular players and also disturb the gaming process. Thus, the conventional ways for dispensing and displaying future Knock Cards are neither convenient nor secure—and could serve to affect the integrity of the game, by affecting the outcome of a particular deal and any subsequent deals. It is especially crucial to avoid the premature exposure of future Knock Cards when changing the Knock Card, whether it is changed front to back, or vice versa.